The prior art suggests a wear indicator of the afore-described type which, however, has the disadvantage that fixation thereof requires a complex handling of the pad carrier plate, such as provision of a conically shaped bore expansion of a predetermined depth.
Also, German Patent No. 32 33 634 discloses a similar type of wear indicator which, however, is not fixed to the pad carrier plate but rather to a hollow rivet inserted thereinto and on which it is, at the same time, supported. Consequently, an additional structural component allowing for tolerances and an additional operation (rivets) are required for fixation purposes. Moreover, according to the above Patent Specification, the extension is formed by a part separately fixed to the body, involving substantial and costly mounting efforts.